


Eleven?

by tealeaf523 (ConstantComment)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Gen, Hogwarts Seventh Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-03
Updated: 2012-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-28 19:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstantComment/pseuds/tealeaf523
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where Hermione takes Muggle Studies as an easy grade, and N.E.W.T. results are passed out before "graduation," Hermione sulks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eleven?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ballisticbeck (on Livejournal)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ballisticbeck+%28on+Livejournal%29).



Hermione sat heavily in her seat next to the tall Slytherin girl—Milicent, she remembered—feeling really… _really_ stupid. Why hadn’t she thought of this before?

 _“I’m sorry, Miss Granger,” the professor’d said, patting her on the hand. “But you must think of how Muggle artifacts apply to Wizarding society when explaining them. You cannot expect the test judges to be Muggle-born like you and I. Understand that as we need to know how spells freeze food, so do we need to know how a refrigerator does the same. Even if it isn’t necessary to know in the Muggle world.”_

\--

Hermione’s shoulders sagged.

And out of the corner of her eye, she saw Milicent smooth her N.E.W.T results over the desk, muttering something about how she would frame this one along with her eleven other Outstandings.

“ _ELEVEN?_ ” Hermione shrieked.

The Slytherin jumped slightly, as she hadn’t exactly been addressing her desk partner, and cocked an eyebrow. “We take all the same classes, Granger. You see me every day.”  
Hermione spluttered.

“What? Didn’t you get an ‘O’? That’d be surprising if you didn’t. You don’t do anything other than spend time in the library.”

“I got an ‘E’.”

“In which class?”

\--

“This one,” Hermione bit out.

“You got… an E… in Muggle Studies,” she asked, although Hermione would’ve considered it more of a statement.

Hermione narrowed her eyes. “Yes.”

Milicent looked smug. “So…”

Hermione pursed her lips. “Yes, Milicent?”

“So, how many Outstandings do you have?”

“Eleven.”

Milicent nodded. “And I have…”

“You have _twelve_! Why do you need me to explain it to you? Are you daft?”

Milicent slowly cleaned her workspace and put her books away. “No. I just really wanted to hear you say it,” she said plainly. With that, she smiled and left the class.

Hermione sulked.


End file.
